Small Delights
by anglmukhii
Summary: In the world they're in, with the future uncertain, no one knowing if they'd live to see another day, people and especially soldiers took comfort and joy in the small things. And for Eren, Mikasa's smile is that bit of comfort and joy. Eremika Canonverse.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters._**

 ** _A/n- June 3, 2015:_** _Okay! So this little one-shot is actually a birthday present to one of my Tumblr followers_ _ **pinkxblue3** who requested this pairing and prompt_ _! Happy Birthday dear! So I've actually never written anything for SnK before, so I'm really nervous about how this turned out. Basically this is part one of her birthday present. Anyway, I want to thank her too because I've had a very huge obsession with SnK and especially Eremika over the last six months. I've been meaning to writing something for Eremika since they're my OTP but never had the courage to do so. I've read more Eremika fan fiction than a healthy person probably should but I think I got this down. Anyway..._

 _ **Setting:** Sometime when they're in the cabin, shortly between chapter 51 & 52\. _

* * *

**_Small Delights_**

* * *

Armin leaned against the frame of the doorway, watching in puzzled amusement. He had never seen Eren so meticulous when it came to cleaning. Yet here he was, scrubbing, wiping, and polishing until his hands practically bled. The place was spotless, even more so than when Levi did it. Eren was so caught up with the cleaning that he didn't even notice that Armin had been standing there for a good 20 minutes. That was until he turned around and almost jumped.

"Armin what the hell?!" Eren yelped, grabbing his chest. "How long have you been standing there?"

Arming couldn't help but let out an amused laugh, "Oh, 20 minutes or so. It was quite entertaining actually. Was heichou extra pissed off this morning that you're cleaning the house to stay in his good graces?"

Eren turned red and averted his gaze elsewhere, "Don't be dumb. I just thought the room needed some cleaning is all."

Armin shook his head, "You're a terrible liar Eren. We all know why you're so anal about cleaning today. We all know because it's her birthday tomorrow and you want everything to be nice."

Eren's face turned redder than Armin thought humanly possible and he couldn't help but smiling. It was about damn time that his best friend realized it. Though Armin didn't expect to find himself so amused by it.

"I doubt even she remembers that her birthday's tomorrow," Eren murmured looking down. "She never really thinks much about herself, so one of us has to, right?"

Armin sighed. Eren did have a point there. Mikasa had always spent so much time watching over Eren and worrying about him that she often forgot about herself. Still though, something had definitely changed in Eren's overall attitude towards Mikasa. Instead of irritation, Eren seemed equally as concerned for her well-being these days as she'd always been. Mikasa probably didn't even realize it. But in any case, Eren had mellowed out a lot when it came to Mikasa.

"Is that really the only reason you want everything to be so perfect?"

Eren paused before answering with, "She's one of my best friends, I just thought..." he trailed off.

Armin sighed yet again, "We've been best friends for years, long before Mikasa even came into the picture. I know you Eren. I've seen how you've been looking at her since that day. I'm pretty sure everyone has noticed. This is your way of showing her how you feel isn't it?"

Eren didn't say anything and that was really the only confirmation Armin needed. "So what are you planning on doing anyway?"

"Well, I don't know, I was thinking about a small party. Heichou didn't agree to it at first but Hanji convinced him to let me do it, so that's what I'm doing." Eren looked and felt absolutely embarrassed. In his head the idea initially sounded great. But once the words had left his mouth, he wished he could've taken it back. Maybe something a little more private, something he and Mikasa could do alone, but Hanji was absolutely on board with the idea. It was too late to go back now, but Eren didn't mind that much. He had decided that showing Mikasa that he was putting effort in for her was the best way to go about it.

In reality though, it wasn't just that. Since that day, out in the field, when Mikasa thought that they were going to die, when she had tearfully thanked his for wrapping that scarf around her; when she, he was almost sure of it, tried to kiss him, something had changed in him. Changed in his attitude and feelings for her. If there was one other thing he could remember clearly, other than her tearful face inching towards his, it was her smile. She had a beautiful smile. He rarely ever saw it anymore, but he secretly treasured the times that he did. No matter how embarrassing of an attempt this could turn out to be, if she gave just one smile, it was worth it.

Armin smiled, "Well then, I'll help out. And I'll get the others in on it too. No reason for you to do everything on your own," Armin was about to turn around to leave but Eren quickly shouted something to him.

"Armin? Can you maybe not mention this to Mikasa? I sort of want it to be a surprise, okay?"

Armin smiled and nodded thoughtfully, "Of course!"

* * *

Mikasa wasn't exactly sure what to think the next day. Everyone was acting strangely, maybe except the chibi who had just nodded his head curtly at her in passing. Other than that everyone seemed to be in a bit of a hurry whenever she tried to ask them. That and there were certain rooms of the cabin that were off limits for her. And to make it all confusing, she'd checked the date. February 10th, her birthday. Though she didn't expect everyone to care or even know, Armin and Eren seemed to be nowhere in sight. They hadn't been at breakfast because apparently they'd gotten up earlier than usual, eaten their breakfast, and set out to do whatever they were ordered to do.

Of course even then, Levi kept her busier than usual as well. Telling her to go outside to chop wood or something of that sort. And most of all, unlike all other days, she hadn't seen Eren even a little bit. It was beginning to irritate her to no end, not that she showed it. No one was really talking to her, barely had time to answer any of her questions, or avoiding all eye contact with her. And even Hanji, who was quite talkative most days, wasn't in much of a mood to stop for idle chit chat.

And here she was, in the middle of the woods, chopping wood. Of course, her irritation and curiosity caused her to swing the ax harder than was necessary. She inhaled deeply and reminded herself to calm down. She was never really one to make mistakes, but one wrong swing of the ax and that would be a very messy accident. Levi hadn't specified just how much wood was needed so she chopped enough so that she wouldn't have to keep coming back.

By the time she got back to the cabin, the sun was setting. She'd been out all afternoon and frankly she needed a shower before dinner.

"Mikasa, what are you doing out here?" Mikasa turned to see Sasha walking towards her. She was confused.

"The midget had me chopping wood all afternoon," was her answer and Sasha shook her head and took Mikasa's hand.

"Well never mind that now! You need a shower and...do you have something nice to wear?" Sasha said, adding the last part when she looked down at her clothing.

"I don't..." Mikasa spoke slowly, hoping Sasha wouldn't catch on to how confused she was.

"Oh well then, take a shower and meet us for dinner!"

Mikasa was about to say something but Sasha had already scurried off somewhere, leaving Mikasa to her bewildered thoughts.

* * *

A hot shower was nice. All the grime and sweat from the day washed away with the hot water and Mikasa could feel her somewhat achy muscles relaxing. So it hadn't been an ideal birthday for her. Not that it really mattered, even as a child her birthday mattered very little to her. She made it another year, for that she was grateful. She'd made it another year with Eren and Armin. But still, there was a bit of a sting. Her best friends were nowhere to be seen all day and hadn't bothered to even come and talk. Sure she wasn't particularly talkative and even unapproachable at times, but she enjoyed their company. She really did.

Especially Eren's. It hadn't taken her long to see the changes in Eren's behavior towards her. He had been attentive, hadn't yelled at her for doting over him, and even doted over her a little bit. The look in his eyes had definitely changed as well. They no longer held annoyance for her constantly being at his side, no they were softer, much more tender. Mikasa had to bury her face in her scarf every time she'd caught him looking at her, to keep him from seeing her flushed cheeks.

But today, it was like they were back to square one again. And while it was probably mostly Levi's fault, but it still hurt. Maybe she'd see him at dinner, it didn't matter. Despite of how Eren had always been, her birthday was the one day of the year that he never forgot. He'd forget his own, but he'd never forget her's. And she couldn't really blame him. With the current situation, celebrating birthdays and holidays was a luxury that they couldn't afford anymore. Still, if she could have any wish today, it would be to spend some private time just with Eren. It wasn't very likely that she was going to get her wish.

She sighed as she shampooed her hair and massaged her scalp. She had a headache and she just needed to sleep. But Sasha asked her to come to dinner, so she'd go. But it wasn't really something that she was looking forward to. She was more than a little bit down right now.

After about five minutes, she turned the water off, grabbed a towel, dried her self off, and walked into the room she shared with the other girls. The cabin was a lot bigger than a standard cabin, but even then everyone had to share a room. Mikasa quickly changed into a clean pair of clothes and made her way towards the dining room. And that's when she heard a buzz of frantic, anxious whispering. She couldn't really make out what they were saying. That was until she heard someone whisper, "I think I hear her coming!"

Mikasa couldn't help but roll her eyes. If they were seriously thinking about playing a prank on her, she'd end them. She was rarely ever in a mood for jokes, even less so now. So she proceeded with caution. She carefully approached the door, turned the knob slowly, and opened the door at what seemed to be at a snail's pace. But out of all things, the sight she was met with was not one she had been expecting.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all yelled, with the exception of Levi who just sat their, sipping his tea. Mikasa froze at the doorway, her hand stuck on the doorknob. Everyone was sitting around the table, a cake with a single candle in the center, and a smile on most of their faces. And that's when Mikasa's eyes fell on Eren's face. A small smile was on his face, more nervous than actually happy. The eyes were saying, "Please tell me you don't hate this."

The stunned expression didn't leave her face as Armin sat her down. It was still there as everyone sang and had her blow out the candle. And her surprise lingered as slices of the cake were being passed out. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Mikasa's shock finally faded into her normal, deadpan expression. Eren, of course, felt a little disheartened by that. Just one smile was all he wanted to see. Just one smile was the present he wanted to give her. And it seemed like it hadn't worked out.

Mikasa was in a bit of a daze, however. She barely paid attention to anything that was being said to her. The only time she even bothered to pay attention to conversation was when Jean decided to strike up a conversation with her.

"Happy Birthday Mikasa," he smiled as he said it. It was a genuine smile, so she nodded her head, a very faint smile forming on her lips. Jean didn't seem to catch it and he began to chat away. However, Eren definitely caught it and although it was better than nothing, he felt his heart sink a little bit. What he couldn't do with two days of planning, Jean managed to do with three words. And that led his thoughts elsewhere, led him to think that maybe he'd misinterpreted the whole situation altogether.

Maybe her feelings for him weren't quite the same as his now were, maybe she hadn't tried to kiss him that day. But either way, she was smiling and that was enough for him. But still, he needed a moment.

"Heichou," he started and Levi's eyes were on him. "I'm just going to step outside for a second. I need some fresh air if that's all right."

Levi pondered over that for a second. He wasn't stupid. He'd been watching both Eren and Mikasa since she'd walked in. If it wasn't so frustrating, he'd have found this pretty amusing. But it was more than just a little bit annoying. The brats couldn't be this oblivious. Even so, it wasn't his place to comment on it. The personal lives of his soldiers were none of his business. And as much as would've loved to tell Eren to grow a pair and just confess already, he restrained himself from doing so.

"A few minutes out back, that's all. We can't risk you being out there any longer than that," he said, taking another sip of tea.

Everyone's conversations suddenly ceased when they saw Eren leave his seat. Eren noticed and smiled before saying, "Just need some fresh air. I'll be back in 5 minutes tops."

And with that he was gone. Mikasa stopped paying attention to anything Jean was saying at that point. Though there was a smile on his face, there was sadness with a hint of anger in his eyes.

And Levi wasn't the only one who had caught on either, Armin had been watching the two the whole time. And frankly speaking, he was growing impatient. They needed to talk about it and Armin realized that he had to give them that slight push.

"Excuse me Jean?" Armin said, approaching the two of them.

Jean stopped talking and turned around to see Armin, "Yes?"

"Can I talk to Mikasa privately for a second. I'm so sorry to interrupt," he replied, but Jean just smiled at him, getting up and offering Armin his seat.

"Sure thing, I can't hog her all night," and with that he walked away. Jean seemed to actually be pleasant tonight and Armin had to say he was more than just a little relieved at that. It was making talking to Mikasa that much easier.

And Armin didn't waste time beating around the bush either, "I think you should go out there and talk to Eren."

Mikasa looked up from her cake to look at Armin, bewildered. "I don't think he'd want me out there. He seemed upset when..."

Armin sighed, "Look. You two are my best friends. But both of you can be so thick sometimes I swear. Eren's been planning this whole thing for you for the last two days," Armin took in Mikasa's stunned expression. "He just wanted to make today special for you. Mikasa, this was his way of showing you that he..."

Armin didn't need to finish that sentence because Mikasa had already stood up from her chair. And without so much as another word, walked out of the room to follow Eren outside. Armin smiled to the confused faces of everyone.

"Don't worry. Things are going to be just fine..."

* * *

Eren found himself staring up at the sky. The stars were particularly bright tonight, or maybe Eren was just noticing it for the first time. But even then, it wasn't enough to brighten his mood even a little bit. He didn't really get it. This whole thing was new to him and in all honesty he didn't really know if he liked it. But he was a little happy. Even if it was small, he had seen her smile. That's all he wanted to see. Even if it wasn't because of him.

He tried not to think and kept looking up at the stars. But that didn't last long because not too long later he heard a soothingly familiar feminine voice say, "Eren..."

He turned around to see Mikasa walking towards him, her fingers gently playing with the end of her scarf. Eren couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful and he felt like an idiot for never noticing that before. And before he knew it, she was standing right in front of her. And in a soft voice she said, "Can we talk?"

Eren just nodded his head, but averted his eyes. He didn't know what he was expecting to hear so he tried not to overthink it.

"You really spent two days planning this for me?" her voice was nothing more than a whisper, but there was a hint of something else. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Eren replied with, "Yeah I did. I just wanted this year to be special for you. I didn't really know how to though, so that's where this came from. I just wanted..."

He paused and Mikasa waited. Eren let out a long, deep breath before looking her right in the eye, "...just wanted to see you smile. That's all."

Mikasa closed her eyes and felt her body grow warm. She didn't know what to say or think. Or rather, what she should say. So after a few seconds of silence between them, she met his gaze, which was so tender that she almost had to look away again. "My smile?"

Eren froze. He really wasn't good with words at all. He was the type of person to show a person what they meant to him through his actions and Mikasa was the same way. But he wasn't really able to take it anymore. He needed to say it, but he went slowly. "Y-your smile is beautiful. You deserve to smile more. You deserve it probably more than anyone else here..."

"Eren..." she whispered as she stepped forward and soon the gap between them was virtually nonexistent. She felt her cheeks go warm and she was about to bury her face in her scarf again, but then Eren lifted his hands to cup her cheeks.

And they stood there like that for minutes. Eren's eyes explored her face and it felt like he was truly seeing her for the first time. Really, when had she become so breathtakingly beautiful? But Eren quickly knew the answer to that question. She had always been this beautiful and he'd always been to preoccupied to take the time to realize that. Her cheeks were hot against his palms and he found himself stroking them with the pads of thumbs.

It was then that Mikasa's lips curved upwards into a smile. Eren stopped stroking her cheek to look at her. He was wrong. Her smiling face was definitely the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. And before it could even register, he found himself leaning in and brushing his lips against hers.

Mikasa's eyes widened for a brief second. But slowly her eyes fluttered shut and her lips moved against his. They remained like that for a few seconds. Slowly they parted and a blush painted Eren's cheeks. Mikasa almost giggled at the sight. But not once did Eren's hands leave her face.

"I-is that what you were trying to do that day in the field?" his voice was barely audible but Mikasa had heard him just fine. That wasn't a day Mikasa really liked to remember, but she nodded her head.

"Yes, Eren. That's exactly what I was trying to do."

Eren leaned in so that their foreheads were touching, "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry for not seeing it before. I'm sorry for being such an idiot. I'm sorry for how I've treated you. But Mikasa, I promise you that every word I said to you that day, I mean it." His hand dropped to the end of her scarf and he himself started playing with the fabric. "As many times as you want me to, I'll wrap this around you."

Mikasa's vision began to grow blurry from the tears that were forming in her eyes. But she let Eren speak, "I also promise that from now on, I'll do whatever I have to in order to make you happy. That's what you deserve, many times over." He didn't need to explain to her what that smile of hers meant to him. How in this cruel, hell of a world they lived in, it was a source of comfort to him, a small delight.

And Mikasa knew she couldn't hold it in anymore, "Eren, I l-," but Eren put a finger on her lips to silence her. She looked at him confused but all of that faded away with his warm smile.

"Believe me I know. I've known for a while. But I want to wait to hear those words for after this is all over. When I know I can give you the life and happiness you deserve."

She brought her hand up to stroke the hand on her cheek, "You've already given that Eren. Just now. It's all I've ever wanted. But I'll wait to say it. I'll wait as long as I have to, as long as I get to show you."

Eren smiled, "You've always shown me. Now let me show you. And after all this crap with the titans is over, maybe we can," he paused so that he could think of a good way to say this. "Maybe we can build a life together. And maybe add a few more to the family."

Mikasa really couldn't take it anymore and brought his lips to hers once more. Instead of slow and sweet like the first one, this one was more passionate, with both of them putting all of their emotions and years of unspoken feeling for one another into this kiss. Mikasa felt the tears leave her eyes, but they were tears of pure happiness. Eren's hands dropped and his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Her hands snaked their way onto his shoulders and around his neck. Their lips moving were moving frantically as their tongues came in contact. This was completely new territory for them both but that was okay. And after about a minute they pulled away as their need for air won over. But they smiled and rested their foreheads against each other's.

They would have to wait, but that was okay. It didn't matter what the future would bring. And while normal life would resume in the morning, they felt that they were allowed to have this one night together before that long wait to finally be together. And really, neither would've had it any other way...

* * *

 _-wipes forehead- Well there ya have it Iqra! I'm so sorry if this turned out to be a mess because honestly it could've gone a lot smoother. Happy Birthday to you again sweetie! I hope you're having a great day so far, and I hope you enjoyed this rather...not good attempt at a one-shot._

 _As for the rest of you reading this, please don't kill me. Yeah I know it's not the best and in all honesty I wrote this on a wave of anxiety. I've wanted to write an SnK Eremika fic for the longest time and I was going to wait it out a while longer. But my friend here wanted Eremika so I gave it to her! Again so sorry if this turned out sloppy and isn't very good. And I apologize if everyone seems a little out of character. This is my first time writing for them and hopefully I'll get better at this. Anyway, love to hear what you think so leave a review maybe? :*_

 ** _—november-drops_**


End file.
